Friction
by Mysticxdiva
Summary: April Mendez leaves home to Syracuse University in Chicago. She finds herself making new connections-harmless friendships and a forbidden relationship that will change her life forever. Various WWE superstars. AU. R&R :)
1. Party People

**Chapter 1**

**I own nothing.**

**I had this story up before on an older account of my friends and decided to move it to my main one. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Brown curls fell on to her chest as the sunlight tickled her skin; her eyelids fluttered. She yawned turning to her side weeping as numbers on the clock became visible. This was the last morning she would spend with her family before shipping into college. Never in her darkest days did she foresee herself leaving her them like this, but they supported every decision she made to tackle her passions. She pushed herself to sit up on the brim of the bed and stretched her spine. That popular girl that's appraised for her flamboyant personality and killer looks—nope that wasn't her. She was just April Jeanette Mendez. She was grateful for having a family and her boyfriend of three years support; nothing could stop her now—this new journey was going to be a great one and although she was nervous she had no regrets in moving forward.

"April, honey, you awake?" her mother cracked the door open.

She smiled while hopping into her Mother's embrace. "Mornin'!"

"I don't think you're Father's going to let you go today—he's already unpacking your things."

April giggled. "Seems about right," she sighed hanging on to her mom, "but I won't be that far I'm going to Chicago—not Romania."

"Five miles is too far for him—he's not looking forward to losing—"

"None of you are losing me," A.J assured, "I'll call often, keep you updated, and I'll visit." She felt like a child all over again in her Mother's arms.

As they walked out her room her Mom place her hands over her eyes. "We have surprise for you! Don't look!  
A.J laughed as her mom guided her through the kitchen; they were always so silly with their gifts. Her Mom opened a door and AJ heard footsteps coming towards her. "Surprise," the deep voice said. A.J opened her eyes and flashed a smiled as her heart quivered.

"Jamar!" she leaped into his arms, "I thought you couldn't make it—what about the interview in Atlanta?" She dropped down and kissed him softly. "Please tell me you didn't miss it?"

Jay smiled caressing her brown hair. "I had the interview yesterday, they were able to get me in earlier and I wouldn't want to miss moment with you."

April batted her eyelids. "So, you're driving me to SU then? At least we can spend time together on the trip there." She smirked at her boyfriend of three years. She couldn't have asked for anyone better—they had been through everything together and he held on to her; and with him respecting her wanting to wait until marriage—she couldn't imagine herself with anyone else.

The campus was chaotic. New incoming freshman hauling luggage by the entrance, people falling over each other, and loads of disappointed looks when roommate numbers were assigned. April gawked out the window feeling a little nervous; she was going into this place knowing not a soul.

"You'll be fine," Jamar said squeezing her hand, "this is your dream school—live it."

April gestured. "It's going to be too weird without you," she took a deep breath.

"You'll be fine—this is a perk—no judgment like the drama you got in high school," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. "I wanted to give this to you sooner, but I figured you would be nervous about today."

"A ring?" April was speechless.

"A promise ring," he said opening the box, "something that will hold us together while we're miles away from each other."

AJ smiled fighting back her tears of joy—they won sliding down her cheeks as she embraced Jamar. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

April was next in line for her roommate number. Plethora of bodies danced around the Chicago college with so much diversity and variety, she could get used to this. Her eyes flashed over to male about six-one with blue eyes; he was wearing a Celtics throwback jersey, long shorts, and matching Jordans. Standing next to him was a female with two toned hair. She noticed her and gave a friendly smile. The girl tapped the guy in the Celtics jersey on the shoulder and gestured him to follow her and they came her way. "Hi," the girl smiled, "I'm Kaitlyn and this is John, you're a freshman too?"

April nodded nervously. "Yea...I...um not from here...April."

Kaitlyn laughed. "It's okay hun, half the students here wouldn't notice, but seriously it's good to see a new face."

"I know that's right," John added quipping his brows. He was a lot taller up close.

A.J frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Small world for people who grew up here," she replied sarcastically, "high school version two; not impressed."

AJ laughed. "Well with this many people on campus I'm sure you can find a way around them." The lady behind the window called AJ's number. "I'll see you guys around, nice meeting you both." She grabbed her number and key from the window. Jamar was at the car getting her things ready to haul in. She walked through the crowed hall searching for dorm 305. A hard collision with a man a few inches taller than John knocked her to the ground. "I'm so sorry," the dark haired-blue eyed guy apologized, "didn't see you there." He helped her up.

"Don't tell me you're faded already Randy!" The soft British accent yelled from across hall. The pale skinned girl stood with her arms crossed in front of what looked to be April's dorm—that was her roommate. "You looking for 305?"

"Yup," April went towards the room she glanced back at Randy, "no worries I'm not hurt."

Randy gave a slight nod and continued down the hall. The girl stared at her awkwardly for a moment. She smiled. "I'm April," she held out her hand, "I guess we're roomies?"

"Paige," she took her hand and smiled, "only if you're not a crazy bitch." She giggled.

"I would hope not—not yet anyway," she joked.

Paige held the dorm door open as A.J walked in; the place was small, nothing new to her, but spacey. Paige already had her stuff set up and definitely wasn't one of those hog it all girls although she did have an odd collection of high heels. "What's your first class?" Paige flopped on her bed covered with a peach floral comforter. A.J dug into her pocket and pulled out her schedule. "Film production and writing with Professor Brooks'"

"Doesn't sound too boring," she said burying her face into her pillow, "at least you don't have Calculus."

"Though that would be an awesome class to take," April tilted her head looking at Paige's volleyball gear, "we have a team here?"

"Yup," she replied, "I have a scholarship with them." she hoped to her feet, "Tell me you play—we need more worthy girls on the team."

"Sure, why not," A.J shrugged. She hadn't played for a team before, but there was no fault in trying something new. "When are tryouts?"

Before A.J could think, Paige had her by the arm leading her out the dorm. "Right now!"

On the first day of class; A.J. Limped through the open campus in circles. Tryouts were brutal—if only Paige told her she was going to some sort of military boot camp, at least she could have been mentally prepared. She walked into the lecture room scoping her eyes through the seats. The professor hadn't arrived yet and a few students shuffled around. A seat in the fourth row caught her attention. "Short stuff!" A voice said entering the room. It was John and Kaitlyn. She grinned slightly ignoring the shooting pain in her legs. "You two following me or something?"

Kaitlyn sat next her followed by John. "Or something," she said looking at John, "it must be a coincidence."

"No, you forced me to take this class," John said yawning, "what student is up at 3pm?"

"If you and Randy didn't get so shit-faced last night then maybe you be okay," Kaitlyn giggled, "plus the word is Thursday nights is when the real partying starts."

"Guessing that the parties are extravagant for freshman?" A.J. asked. Students were flaring in the door.

"From what I've heard, Kaitlyn quipped glancing around, "we're definitely going."

"Oh, I'm not much of—"

"Don't worry about it Jersey; it'll be a good time." John assured. Faces turned forward as the professor tamed the center of the room. He was in casual apparel with somewhat of a buzz cut and a clean light beard. Not the typical professor you would look for. Probably in his late twenties. The crowded class glared at him as he crossed his arms and smirked. Kaitlyn nudged John in the arm as he leaned in his seat with his eyelids down.

"Welcome," he said gleaming his eyes around the room. "As you may know this is Film 1000 and I'm Dr. Brooks."

* * *

April laid in her bunk enticed in her notebook as words appeared on the paper. Writing was her second nature and this class made it all more exciting she stopped looking at her phone before the door swung open. "Get ready!" Paige jumped into the closet, "we're going to Fizz tonight."

"What?" her eyes widened as Kaitlyn prowled in with envelopes in her hand, "what's that?"

"New lounge bar they're 21 and up after midnight!" Kaitlyn unraveled the envelope and tossed A.J. A white card. "Your ID just in case you want to drink; I have us all covered."

A.J. pouted at the card turning to Kaitlyn. "I'm not five-six."

Paige was putting on eyeliner in the mirror. "Neither am I—that's what heels are for," she glanced at A.J., "pick any you like."

A.J. Looked into the closet conflicted. Again she had never seen so many heels in her life and never worn any either. There were heels that hadn't been worn before, heels that sparkled and even...converse typed heels? April reached for her styled pink and black converse boots. Hopefully she wouldn't fall on her face when stepping into them. She threw on her skull mid-drift that matched the shoes perfectly and black skirt that she'd sworn she hadn't seen before. "Ladies, I'm not much of the dancer."

Paige shrugged. "I'm sure you're better than Kaitlyn," she playfully sneered at the blond.

"Y'all ready yet?" Randy yelled from outside the room, "ten years later."

* * *

Blooming lights and loud music surrounded the club as the four of them. Randy broke from them heading to the bar and John and Kaitlyn broke off into a dance. A.J. and Paige headed towards the bar trailing behind Randy; they dodged through sex-crazed bodies. They each took a seat on a bar stool waiting for the bartender 's attention. "I'll have a raspberry vodka." Paige smiled flashing her fake-ID. She turned to A.J. waiting for her to order.

Five shots later A.J. was gone and as a super lightweight she was walking on stars. Randy and John were chuckling as Paige and Kaitlyn were twirling on the dance floor and A.J. joined them laughing hysterically as she joined them. A familiar man peered up before them and A.J. noticed him instantly; with the colorful lights it was difficult to make out his face. All she got was a lip ring and buzz—Dr. Brooks? AJ stumbled a bit remembering that they were in a twenty-one plus club. Dr. Brooks peered his eyes over her direction; hopefully he didn't recognize her. "You look familiar," he said gazing at AJ. She tried to keep a straight face.

"I'm actually not from here," she grinned, "just moved here from Jersey,"

"Ah, alright do you have a name or should I call you Jersey?"

She giggled, wow she was some happy drunk. "Well, that seems to be my new nickname."

"Very well then Jersey, how about we dance?" he held his hand out.

A.J. glared back at Paige and the crew; they were all slap-happy—no need for any worry. "Ah...sure," she said taking his hand. The music spiked through their ears; A.J. laughed as they swayed, she wasn't sure if it was the alcohol that was spinning them or reality. It didn't matter in the morning neither of them would remember any of it.


	2. Fugitive

**Chapter 2**

AJ's head pounded like a thousand needles jabbing at her temples; she slid off her bed hitting the ground hard—the sound echoed. "What the fuck!" Paige said sitting up. "Damn April!"

AJ pushed herself to her feet. "I feel like I died."

"You were so fucked up last night it was amazing," Randy said laughing he was laying in Paige's bunk.

"I'm never drinking again," AJ shook her head in disappointment, "this is definitely not a feeling I like to have."

Paige handed her an ice pack and ibuprofen. "You surely weren't thinking that when you were dancing with that mystery guy."

AJ flashed her ring. "Just a dance nothing spectacular," she twisted her neck, "plus he was totally my professor from Film."

Paige's jaw dropped. "Coincidence...or creepy much?"

AJ shrugged. "He didn't recognize me and I'm pretty sure he won't remember if he was as drunk as I was. AJ took the pill and looked Randy's way. "Am I going to be expecting you here more often then?"

He shrugged. "Most likely, I'll probably never end up in my dorm if we keep this going."

"I know you won't stop anytime soon," Paige laughed, "John and Kaitlyn too, I'm pretty sure they're still in the car." She smirked at AJ. "Was this professor hot?"

AJ held the icepack to her head. "He's young...good looking, but I wasn't really paying attention."

"Sure," Paige said playfully, "

"Well classes aren't til' this after noon, hopefully we'll be good by then," AJ plopped onto the pink bean bag in the middle of the floor. "I need caffeine galore."

Paige stood up with her hands on hips. "Pep up," her tone went serious, "we have practice in thirty-minutes."

A.J looked at Paige upside down. "I made the team?"

"Of course you did," she rumbled through the closet, "hope you're ready."

Including April and Paige there were about six girls on the team. Their feet hit the gravel pacing around the empty campus; the Chicago wind pierced their skin as gravity prevailed. AJ's head was still clearing the fog and dust from the night prior—and gravity wasn't making anything better. Silence meandered between the girls as they finished their practice. Kelly was a 2nd year bleach blond from Florida—she was content when meeting her, but was somewhat stand offish and good friends with Naomi. Maryse and Eve were pretty laid back and they were easy to talk to. Then there was Amy of course; their coach; she was tame most of the time with a stern expression on her face; although when in there was a sense she carried passion for the team.

The locker rooms were full of laughter and gossiping; one thing that apparently never left you through aging. AJ lingered next to Paige and Eve noticing Paige giving glares towards Kelly. "Does she ever shut up?" Paige said rolling her eyes.

"You're not fond of her already?" AJ said baffled by the early animosity—they hadn't even hit the second week yet.

"Heard a lot about her last year—year; not excited about us at all," Paige sneered towards the blond shrugging.

AJ raised a brow while watching Kelly glance their way. She walked towards them with a distrustful smile on her face. "May, right?" Kelly said crossing her arms.

AJ glared at her forcefully; now that wasn't necessary. "It's April or you can just call me AJ," she shot back.

Kelly nodded clearly aware of what her name was. "Sorry about the mix up...I just wanted to formally welcome you to the team, we're all like sisters here."

"Bullshit." Paige said under her breathe containing her anger. Why did she despise her so much? Kelly flashed a smile just before walking out of the locker room with Naomi.

"She put my sister through hell last year—not sure why she's still here."

"Maybe she wants to be redeemed," AJ shrugged lacing up her Chucks.

"Certainly with my fist in her face she will with that attitude," Paige chuckled while snapping her locker closed, "I'll see you tonight." She waved to her teammates leaving the locker room last.

Kaitlyn waited for her outside the south entrance of the campus. She really did wonder where the hell her and John ended up last night, but she was one to talk; how did she even get back? Kaitlyn had a large coffee mug more ridiculous than any viente size at Starbucks. "I'm guessing you you just woke up," AJ said checking her phone. She shot Jamar a text wishing him luck on his interview today and aside from with that she couldn't wait to see him this weekend.

"I don't think I ever slept," Kaitlyn said sipping her coffee, "John will probably be late today—last night may have not been a good idea."

"You don't say.." Both of them went into the building, "I can't remember how I got back." AJ lifted a brow. "Reason number 100 why I should have never drank and I'm never doing it again."

"You're just a lightweight," Kaitlyn giggled, "You seriously didn't have that much...I think."

AJ shrugged as they entered the class; no one looked too excited about the lecture as the professor followed up to the front. AJ stretched back while Kaitlyn stared at the ceiling. Dr. Brooks glared overhead and chuckled at the sight of unexcited students. "Long night everyone?" he hopped onto the high desk crossing his legs Indian style. "Glad that you're all adapting so easily."

AJ turned her attention straight ahead noticing a small jacket laying in a chair near the desk. She turned to Kaitlyn nudging her out of her sleep. "Kait," she lowered her voice, "that's my jacket."

Kait looked confused as AJ's eyes moved over to the chair and back her way. "You left it here?"

"No," AJ sighed, "the last time I had it was when I was making feeble dance moves last night."

Kaitlyn smiled. "That's right you did dance with him," she gave an awkward glance his way, "well maybe you can say you have a twin...and."

"No he doesn't remember me—we were both way too gone." AJ hoped her logic was right.

"What if he wasn't?" Kaitlyn asked, "he probably knows exactly who you are."

AJ made immediate eye contact with him; the smirk he threw at her made her sink."I guess i'll have to find out."

As lecture cleared A.J. approached her professor feeling a warp of nervousness fall over her. He brought his eyes to her intently as she stood in front him giving a shy smile. Couldn't be more obvious now could she? Crossing her arms she noticed that he was still sitting Indian style; maybe he was going to levitate or something? She reached for her jacket and tried her best to sound normal. "I guess...I left this here—glad you kept it for me," she tread for the door.

"Didn't think I'd forget you that easily did you Jersey?" His rattling words made her stop.

"What are you talking about?" she kept a straight face knowing that she was flushed, but lied anyway.

"Last night...it's not too hard to spot you, you know," he laughed shaking his head, "you were a mess."

AJ glared at his amusement, "what were you even doing there?"

"Curiosity, boredom, and I wanted a Pepsi," he replied grinning.

"Did it ever occur to you that you could have gotten a coke at a gas station?" she bit back at him, "and i thought you would have been working on a PowerPoint or something."

"No, because it wasn't a coke it was a Pepsi," his mixture of sarcasm and seriousness was daunting, "and since I'm undoubtedly the best professor in the world—I don't need PowerPoint."

Wow. "Alright!" AJ threw her hands up annoyed with him and wondering why she was still there, "well I guess that makes absolute sense!" She left the room agitated by his grin that he probably still had on his face.

"Did he remember?" Kaitlyn said as she approached her.

"Yea, and fun fact he likes Pepsi!"

"Well at least you two are good friends now," Kaitlyn joked, "but on a good note there's another celebration tonight."

AJ quickly shook her head. "I'm not going out tonight—hang overs and lost jackets are not my thing."

Kaitlyn crossed her arms. "You'll miss the beach party—and plus Jersey you don't have to drink."

"Kait..."

"There will be Pepsi!" she nagged at the reference from earlier.

"Alright! I'll go for a little," AJ said grimacing to the soda offer, "and by the way I don't drink Pepsi, I prefer Sprite." Kaitlyn giggled at her response as Dr. Brooks exited the classroom grinning their way. This was going to be a long semester.

'

**Later that night **

"I have an idea," the blonde said hauling the crowd together, "we can play charades!"

"I'm guessing you have some sort of rules to make the most tedious game on the planet interesting?" Paige glowered, "how about dancing and swimming in the water like everyone else is."

"What's a good party without a game?" Kelly smirked at everyone, "here's a better one—Fugitive."

"If it includes us being naked by the end of the night I'm down—nothing like waking up naked on beach," John joked as Kaitlyn nudged him.

"Where's Jersey?" Paige asked, "thought she was going to be here."

"Just got her text! She'll be here soon!" Kaitlyn reassured.

"Great, she can join in when she gets here," Kelly chippered holding a piece of paper.

AJ jumped out her car and pummeled face first into the ground. Today must have been her lucky day; she managed to almost crack her head open twice—had an awkward, but annoying moment with the best professor in the world. Now, she was at a beach with her new friends that were possibly drunk and belligerent. What was she going to do? Grab a Pepsi and have a good time. Silence prickled over the sandy path. AJ scanned the quite shore and beach towels sprawled around; where had everyone gone?

Approaching the water she shrugged; they were around somewhere. She laid on her back near the edge of the shore closing her eyes as moments went by sending her away into a relaxing meditative state. "You again?" the voice all to familiar spoke above her.

AJ opened her eyes standing up instantly, "is this new? You're just going to follow me everywhere now?"

"Not exactly," his sharp look flowed over her, "I mean you're the one that wants me here."

AJ tilted her head wanting to feel annoyed by him, but laughed. "Your ego..."

"Something you can't handle?" he sneered, "i think that you're just afraid."

"Of what?" AJ was baffled by his smugness.

"Breaking free," his voice lowered while moving close to her, "you can't be locked up forever April."

"I'm not—"AJ's body tensed as he laced his hands around her waist bringing her into his chest. Her breathing picked up as a desirous sensation embraced her body and amplified once he brought his lips to hers.

"AJ!?" the muffled voice called out to her, "Get up!" AJ felt herself disperse into reality. She opened eyes sitting up while sinking her hands into the sand.

"You okay girl?" Eve said holding her hand out, "you were out cold!"

AJ nodded closing her eyes to clear her mind. "Yea just fell asleep," she said looking around her. Did she really just dream about him?

* * *

**Thanks for reading! let me know what you think I appreciate it:)**

**baci!**


	3. Crash

**Chapter 3**

**Hey! thanks for the review and favorites etc! Enjoy :) **

* * *

For the past few days; she'd caught his attention in connections with a blazing flare; maybe it was just coincidence—those happened often, but she was distracting. There was an immediate flame that came from her like she had been calling for him; but then again, his divine ego prepped him to think such a thing. Phil disregarded the enticing thoughts—she was only a student that he just happened find interesting. All the more as he lounged in his condo on his couch grading the last paper in his pile—that was Jersey's paper—or as he had heard others call her, AJ. His meandering over the fine handwriting had brought him to an abrupt stop as one line in particular caught his attention. _Remaining cornered within myself is worse than being in any coffin. All I ever wanted was to break free from my fears. _Too ironic, he thought—she didn't seem to be afraid of anything. He was caught off guard when a knock echoed across the room just before the cringed opened.

"Not too busy are you?" The familiar faced peeked beyond the door, "the barbeque is soon!"

Phil grinned at his girlfriend barely seeing her at all as her red-brown hair hung over her shoulder. "More festering college students still getting drunk at the fall fest huh? That will be interesting," he joked while greeting Amy with a hug. "I get to meet your team today?"

"You don't have to necessarily meet them, but they'll be there a long with the frilly cheerleaders and questionable sorority life."

"Funtastic!" Amy laughed as they left his condo together.

The cheerleaders had plastic smiles on their faces waving at Phil and Amy as they walked through the semi-crowded fall fest bins. The unusually warm weather in the city today caught everyone's attention, but soon to be enjoyed before the traditional season kicked in. Phil quipped when Amy nodded him her way. Guess he was going to see the team after all; just as he approached her he was stopped by a small petite body dashing right in his way and crashing. "Oh! Sorry I'm such a-," AJ stopped when realizing it was him—he followed with a smirk. "Continue," he laughed.

"You again!" AJ sighed rolling her eyes, "how often is this going to happen?"

"Not so often since this is only the second time." Phil gave a slight nod, "just for that I'll apologize."

"No need to—I wasn't paying attention," she shrugged.

"It'll get you killed if you're not careful," he said grimacing.

"Not the plans I had for today," AJ gave a slight smile, "so many choices here academically and—socially."

"You say that like its horrible," he quipped with a rather sardonic tone, "though you don't exactly seem like the party type to me."

"Assuming that you know anything about me," AJ fired crossing her arms.

"You may be new to me, but you're easy to read," he grinned looking on as AJ moved her eyes away from him awkwardly.

"Okay," she said turning the other way. Amy stepped in front of her, giving her a quick hug then walking back to him. "So I take it you've met one of the girls on the team already?"

He nerved up a little—unsure why. "Yea she's in a class of mine."

"Paige convinced her to try out—she's better then she thinks she is—a lot of competitive energy."

"More than anything I would have thought," he quipped glancing at her.

* * *

AJ ended her call throwing her phone on her bed. "Jamar can't make it—he's tied all weekend."

"Don't pout Jersey!" Paige said pulling her hair up, "we'll have a blast anyway."

AJ took out her Batman comic and leaned back relaxing. "I guess so."

Paige grabbed AJ's arm and pulled her to her feet. "No missing boyfriend pouts. Whenever Randy is away I always find alternative ways to have fun."

"What's the spell for tonight?" AJ asked, sounding a bit more cheerful. In the few days that she had been at this school, this was probably the most she had ever gone out in her life in such a short span. Since the day she stepped on to this campus she had been to more parties than Paris Hilton.

"We are going to a McMahon party," Paige smirked.

"Who now?" AJ raised a brow to the prestigious sounding name it sounded too familiar.

"You haven't met them yet—but Shane and Stephanie have the best parties."

"I'm guessing I need to be invited then?" AJ asked feeling intimidated.

Paige shook her head. "People only get kicked out of their parties, but everyone is always invited."

"How is it that you know all of this? Did you do prestigious party research before applying here?"

"Nope," Paige laughed, "I had a friend that knew all the connections before graduating so I get the first bit."

As the girls left their dorm they were stopped by the perky blonde Kelly, who apparently was also the captain of the cheerleading team. "Going to the McMahon party? I'm carpooling," she offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Paige said with a tone of angst in her voice glaring at the girl. "John's got us covered."

AJ trailed behind Paige grabbing a piece of paper that was plastered to the dorm. "Vote for Otunga...what the hell is an Otunga?"

"Not sure..." Paige said, scratching her head.

"That's me," the caramel skinned man interrupted Paige. He appeared from around the corner with gleaming white teeth as he smiled. "Running for president of the Student Alliance—making our campus a better and safer place. Our motto is, 'All About the Power', you know?" he said, flashed his coffee mug.

Kelly wrapped her arms around this..Otunga "I know who I want to have the power. You have my vote." Kelly's flirtatious smile stood out. Paige rolled her eyes. Who was this bitch seriously trying to fool?

"We'll think about it," AJ said just before the two walked off.

To say it was a mansion was an understatement. This was a fucking palace—why was she even here? Right. Because moping around since her boyfriend couldn't fly into town was too emotional. She snapped a picture of the place and loaded a text message to him: _**I really rather be with you, but this is what I get instead. **_He quickly replied: _**Oh just like a rock star huh? #missyou.**_

The trio entered the mansion eyes widened at the unique scenery-no theme was needed for a place like this. A Golden foyer that lead into a large room where people had already been piling up with their drinks and eating whatever appetizers were floating around. "The guy over there doing the modern mash potatoes is Shane- he thinks he's the best dancer," John pointed towards the family heirs. "The brunette glowing at everyone is Stephanie. Many others around the too good to be true mansion varied from preppy golden children to edgy street fighters. The McMahons even have a French butler named Dupree." Across the way, chanting from a room could be clearly heard as warm bodies lined up for the beer fest.

"It's got nothing on your Harlem shake though right John?" Paige added, mocking John's favorite dance.

"Easy now, my moves take skill!" John said as Kaitlyn and Randy joined them.

"And you, Jersey? Kaitlyn laughed, "the fist pump right?"

"Actually..." AJ started, but a loud snort made her trail off.

An obnoxious tether of voices interrupted AJ's as three men stood before them. One of them looked liked he had a really bad tan. "Are you serious bro? No one does the fist pump better than me, woo woo woo you know it!" The tanned bro chanted while pumping, "where the hell is the beer pong at?"

"You would ask that while we're in room already foo," the words flowed from the guy in a blue bandana and muscle shirt.

"Hold the attitude Hunico! We taste the good stuff first; I show off the goods as I always say weed the people." The loud mouth's continued their senseless bickering as a bleach blonde male looking similar to an outdated ken doll approached them flipping his spaghetti strands back. "The only person showing off anything is me," he stopped firing his eyes their way while cocking his chin up. "I don't think I've formally introduced myself-."

"I don't think you need to give anyone a formal introduction Dolphin," Randy scoffed at the show off.

"How about we join the game—no time for ego trips," Paige said grabbing Randy's arm. The crew went into the crowded area. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" the broad voice chanted as they all gathered around the table. AJ quickly dispersed from the crowd feeling her phone buzzing. Taking a quick look at the screen, she saw that it was an unrecognizable number, so she ignored it. She lingered a bit contemplating her stance in this place. Pass. She walked through the grand foyer that lead through a string of rooms—where Eve and Maryse giggled away broadcasting the party on Facebook. "Jersey! You have to get in the video!" Eve scurried towards her flashing the camcorder her way. AJ waved awkwardly at the camera as Maryse danced next to her. Kelly and Otunga entered the room getting in the candid drunks and laughing like so. "You look bored AJ!" Kelly said forming a boisterous grin, "I know exactly what you need," she gestured towards Otunga.

"Nah I don't think lil thang can handle something that strong," Otunga replied. AJ raised a brow looking at them both, as if she had just been challenged. Kelly held her hand out as Otunga handed her a zip lock bag. She dropped something chocolate covered something in her hand. "Chocolate shrooms, fresh from the ground—the best trip you'll ever have."

AJ laughed shaking her head in disbelief. "I'm good Kelly, thanks though." She really didn't have to apologize. The yes chanting floated into the room as the guy with the insane beard lead the group. AJ looked over the bar wasting energy on finding anything less than a beer. Kelly smiled prancing to the side bar she grabbed a cup and handed it to AJ. "It's just Sunkist." AJ looked into the glass smelling the tangy fizz; not Sprite, but it'll do. AJ turned her attention back to her buddies who were all dancing frilly around the delicate furniture. The bleach Ken doll guy lifted himself into a handstand while drinking from the beer bong. Kaitlyn tipped behind him kicking him off his balance causing a domino effect when Dolph tumbled into some bronze nude sculpture. Laughter mingled as the head pop off of the thing and the show off was left on his ass.

"Good one Kait," AJ laughed just before finishing her soda. Her phone buzzing again startled her—she answered. "Yeah?"

"April! I've been calling you all day!" the cheery voice yelled on the other end.

"Erika?" AJ sighed talking over the music and chatter, "ah I forgot we had Skype plans!"

"Sounds like you're out of your element," her sister said giggling, "I think we switched places."

"No, just trying something new," AJ said clearing her throat as a sudden sense of grogginess fell over her. Deciding to get a quiet moment for herself she walked away from the crowd into a door that lead to the pool. "It's so weird without all of you."

"You got this chica," her reassured, "we didn't bust our asses for nothing—this is something you've always wanted."

"No doubt," she said leaning against the wall her body weakening while thoughts crumbled. She used the wall for light support to get outside; maybe all she needed was air. Her knees gave in so quickly that ground moved with her and her phone slipped from her hand. Everything in front of her eyes blurred and cleared in swift motions. She was baffled from the sudden fall—she hadn't had anything, but soda tonight. As she reached for her phone she heard the pool door echoed closed behind her. Her reaction was a bit off while turning too see who was there; she heard muffling voices as a tall man stood near the door exchanging a few words with someone. She approached her; lifting her to her feet. "Thanks," she said holding on to the man. He said nothing as his piercing eyes moved over her. She stepped back hitting her back against the wall—all her control was just about gone—and suddenly the guy in front of her turned to four. None of them she could recognize from the result of being disoriented. The sneering from the men gave her chills she moved the other direction. One of them stopped her in tracks; gripping around her wrist—the little fight that she gave was futile and with his steel grip she almost had no fight at all. "Give or take in thirty seconds she'll be out cold—this will be an easy one." One of the men lowered their voice. "Get her on the ground," another said gleaming his greedy eyes at her; it was effortless for them to do so as her malfunctioning petite body was laid to the ground.

"Hey!" Paige's wolverine-esque scream echoed from across the pool, "get off of her!" Paige ran across the pavement with John and Randy in pursuit, chasing the crazed creepers off. "You good?" Paige said helping AJ sit up. AJ nodded barely having any movement. "Shit Jersey what are you on?" John said kneeling next to her.

"Let's get her back to the dorms-get this shit out of her system now," Randy said scanning the room, "we don't know what or how much of it is in her system." Paige agreed as the group grabbed their friend. Big trouble for sure, and the group was determined to get AJ's system clean and figure out just exactly what happened.

* * *

**Thank you again for all the reviews! let me know what you think if you have a minute! I hoped you enjoyed! I appreciate it!**

**baci!**


	4. Feeling the Heat

**Chapter 4**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Paige and Randy prepared the way for campus security lingering after hours both on the look out at opposite ends of the modern brick building; John carried AJ around the back alleyway as Randy gestured them in. Security was always on the lookout for underage drinkers and potential druggies this late at night. If anyone saw AJ out cold- they were all up for a shit creek of questioning. Paige quickly noticed a tall campus policeman walking their way. She was quick to distract him waving him off in another direction just as a bunch of loud frat boys swerved onto the grounds. "I'll haul all your asses!" the leviathan-like man ran towards the party boys like a bulldozer; he was beyond intimidating. Paige took the opportunity to catch up with her friends. "How is she?" she asked closing the door behind her sighing in relief.

Randy furrowed his brows in disappointment. "She's not budging at all; start up a cold shower."

Kaitlyn frowned shaking her head with worry, "You think it was one those guys that gave her something?"

"No telling," John added, "who knows what the hell was floating around that place." They all shifted their as AJ fluttered her eyelids-she blurred in and out as faces became clearer. "What...?" she struggled lifting her head up, "what happened?"

"Someone roofied your shit," Randy said, "you gotta be careful who you trust around here."

AJ held her head as the pounding noise pierced through her. "The only thing I had soda-"

Paige raised a brow. "Did you take it from anyone?" Paige had hunch about this one.

"Well..Kelly handed it to me," AJ said not thinking anything of it.

"Kelly!" Paige threw her arms up, "seriously?! Of course she would do this as her special initiation present!"

"Almost getting her attacked by those douche-bags, yea very welcoming," Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, "A week here and already we have our nemesis, great."

Aj fell back a little holding her temples. "I don't understand...I did nothing to her," she pulled up onto her bunk.

"No worries, we're gonna have a little chat with Barbie tomorrow at the game," Paige said grinning.

* * *

AJ had woken abruptly-she glanced at her phone and raised a groggy brow at the time. Waking up at 2 pm on a Saturday wasn't the norm for her, but since it was a Saturday she shrugged-then the ray of heat hit her. Why was it so damn hot? She hit the showers then quickly dressed; the football game was soon and Paige was sitting at her vanity desk lacing her hair up into a high ponytail. "You feeling better Jersey?" The Britain painting on her dark makeup, " You've been out for a good 16 hours."

"Thanks to Barbie girl," AJ said remembering the previous night, she was infuriated.

"No worries-Karma's a bitch-and I just happen to be one of her favorites." Paige fluffed out her red and gold poms. AJ laughed-a game day was better than another party-she was going to steer from those for awhile at least until she could figure out who to really trust around here. "Hopefully she doesn't choke on the plastic in her lips." AJ laced up her Poison ivy Chucks. The lanky cheerleaders made quirky laughs while rumbling up their gossip outside the dorms as hype for the first game rose. AJ fretted by the annoying chipper voice right outside as the odd warmth from the sun hit her skin; not too bad for this time of year, but definitely out the norm.

As AJ got out of the car pull she noticed Kelly talking to two men with exceptionally long hair. Acting on impulsive was usually something AJ avoided, but there was no better timing-she was just going to ask the question and leave. "Hey, AJ!" Kellys too good to be true smile gleamed at her, "Did you enjoy last night?" she asked wrapping her arms around her—AJ stepped back.

"Whatever it was you gave me-had me out for hours," AJ snapped, "Not funny."

Kelly gave an act of worry. "I just gave you soda with a kick," Kelly pulled out her mirror, "the lameness that was seeping from you needed assistance."

AJ tilted her head-she really just said that-without thinking she took the blond's mirror and threw it across the grass she pushed past Kelly in a mist of rage. So maybe she was a little impulsive, but what she did was uncalled for-she had a feeling this wasn't over by a long shot.

Phil stepped up on top the bleachers a few minutes before the first game of the of the year started. Not the typical weather by far-growing up here a day like this was frond upon, but he didn't mind it too much. He noticed a short fireball raging across the field. He laughed-every time he saw Jersey she was either falling over something or had an unsettling grimace on her face. It was kinda cute. She rolled her eyes when seeing him—not a surprise as she took a seat a few steps down; he moved from his spot and joined her. "This again?" he asked a bit more sincerely this time. She stared straight ahead knowing he was next to her. "Humor me," she said leaning back.

"Alright," he shrugged, "I won't argue with that, but really you always look so glum—if you keep your brows furrowed like that you may turn into the Grinch."

"I had a long night, Dr. Brooks," she said flipping an ambiguous smile.

"Still being wild huh?" he shook his head, "I wouldn't expect that from such a tamed person."

"We're going over about how you don't know me? Right?" AJ laughed, "I wasn't being wild, I guess you could say I got punked."

"You're okay right?" He asked inquiry with his worry. Should he even care? Why not he cared about all his students to some extent, so it wasn't that odd.

"Yup," AJ propped her legs up, Phil noticed her extravagant shoes, "luckily I chose people that look out for each other."

"You trust them that easily?" he said raising a brow, "what the hell did they save you from?"

"Not too worried, foggy memory..." she retorted shaking her head, "so I'm guessing you're here for the game?" She wanted to face-palm herself for the apparent answer.

"Obviously," he quipped smiling. Unruly crowds arrived around the play field as hungry student with nachos and beer riled up. The nemesis team arrived in their horrendous blue and black gear; they glared their way with burning eyes. So serious.

"Where are they from?" AJ said scanning over the field; her teamed arrived with the pep squad and football players prancing in red and gold after another. John and Randy were on the team-they waved to her and she returned the greeting smoothly. Other players were familiar faces from the party. Jack or the guy who kept talking about weed looked way out of shape; a long with some dude with Mizanin on his jersey. The guys with the long hair Kelly talked to earlier were on the team as well.

"Tallahassee," Phil answered, "they're not bad, but nothing Michael's and Helmsey can't handle—"he pointed to the men.

"Hmmmm," AJ said bringing her attention to Paige and Kelly; who seemed to firing words at each other. Paige rolled her eyes walking over to Randy giving him a kiss—Kelly shot a glare her way. They've probably been at this for awhile. AJ didn't blame Paige—Kelly had phony all over her and sadly—AJ almost gave her the benefit of the doubt. "Bitch." she thought out loud bringing her eyes to Phil.

"Great!" he said sardonically, "didn't know you hated me that much," he glanced at her legs as she stretched them forward—maybe the heat was getting to him.

"I don't—"

"Hey!" Kaitlyn hopped up the bleachers out of now where sitting next to AJ, "you still drowsy?" she said grabbing a hand full of chips; the players spotted on the field as the game started.

"I'm better," AJ said yawning, "I don't feel any effects from whatever it was..."

"You slept it off, thankfully it wasn't worse."

"I did nothing to the bitch, but I guess I'll have to deal with as much as I want to punch her in the nose."

* * *

Half-time hit and the Cobra's were leading 14-3. The players riled up as the crowds excitement grew grew for the winning team. "Squashing all day baby; that's what I do!" One of the players refuted to the rival team. The cheer squad lined up for a dance as most of the direct attention went to them—their simple win cheer boiled across the field as the other team stared in jealously. Paige's look of vengeance could be seen miles away—AJ knew where this was going as Kelly was lifted off the ground—and Paige stood beyond her as her back spot. As Kelly dropped down from the high extension lift—Paige reached out slightly to catch her, but quickly stepped away letting the blond hit the ground hard. The crowed mingled with gasps and worries; Paige grinned at the blond holding her knee she then threw her poms down and stormed away.

"What the shit?" Kaitlyn said spitting out her beer as AJ couldn't help, but feel closure it probably was wrong to laugh at anything like that, but at the moment she didn't care—served her right.

"She was right Karma is a bitch," AJ said shrugging; from the bleacher Kelly did look hurt as she held her knee in agony. Paramedics came by and helped her as Paige looked on with no remorse—this was more than just some old beef and helping her out—she only wondered about the rest of the story.

AJ looked over to Dr. Brooks who seemly looked as if he was enjoying the game while eating ice-cream of some sort. His attitude was always questionable, but maybe AJ was being cynical. "I'm sorry," she lingered over her words, "mostly for snapping at you—I'm pretty hostile."

"Didn't think anything of it-" he shrugged smiling at her, "plus it's quite entertaining when you snap—so there's not much to complain about."

"Wow," AJ gave him a sharp glare, "how is it that you can be such an ass and witty all at once?"

"I'm good at everything I do," he laughed, "that's the nicest thing a student has said about me by the way."

"You're welcome, I guess." AJ closed her relaxing a bit as breeze finally kicked in.

After the game they celebrated sporadically ready to drive off to fun land again. "If anything I say that I'm still exhausted from Kelly's death drink," AJ yawned, "good game though," she smiled at John and Randy.

"You'll be okay getting back to the dorms then?" Kaitlyn asked sitting in John's lap.

"Yeah, I'm good, I'll grab a taxi," she assured departing from them. Walking beside the wired fence—she scrolled to Jamar's number and hit the call button—straight to voice-mail. Of course he managed to sleep quite early so it was no surprise. "Just callin cause I was thinking of you—talk to you in the morning, I lo-" AJ was cut off by Phil turning the corner as she looked up—she ended the call and smiled something awkward. "A little late to be walking out here alone," he said smirking, "I could have been anyone."

AJ sighed rolling her eyes. "But you're not—and I'm fine," she said slowly her stride, "my group is out for another party and I long for sleep."

"Look, no need for you to walk there, I'll just drive you back."

AJ shook her head. "No it's fine, I was gonna take a cab."

"Cab drivers here are worse than the streets," he refuted, "plus Amy will kill me if I told her I saw you the night before you were murdered."

"Dark humor," AJ laughed, "Sure...if it's not a problem I guess."

"Which dorms are you at?" he lead the way around to the lot and stopped at a red Dodge Dart and opened the door for her.

"Southmoor," she hopped in the passengers immediately noticing a Venom action figure standing on the dashboard. "You're into comics?" Phil asked as AJ eyes gleamed at the thing; he tossed her his hoodie, "not that your shoes gave it away," he winked at her

"More than ever," she smiled, "seems like more of my forte as well as writing."

"Well you've made a huge jump this week," he started the engine, "explains why you looked so unsure at the club that first night."

"I guess," she said pulling the hoodie on, "it was fun...with wild roommates it's kinda hard to ignore, but it's not so bad."

"Fun...you seem like you're holding back on something," he said picking up on her uncertainty.

"I miss having moments of peace and quiet so I'm not sure if that counts for holding back."

"The environment change may be a bit much.."

"No," she shook her head, "I'm just getting use to everything—yes it's a big change, but it's what I want."

"Time will get you there," he added, "plus I think there's a lot more you need to break free from before you make any decisions."

Break free? AJ thought about the dream she had on the beach—it was just a coincidence, unless she was insane, but remembering that kiss made her blood boil. She quickly snapped out of it. "Maybe..." she said hoping she wasn't flushed—grateful for the sun down—he stopped by the red-brick dorms and they were back into the piercing wind for a moment. "Thanks for the lift...ahh," AJ said pulling her hair behind her ears.

"Phil," he said said reassuringly, "you know me outside of class now, it's fine."

"Thanks, Phil." AJ said gleaming a slight smile before going into her room. She closed the door feeling her heart beat fast. Just silly anxiety maybe, she took a deep breath pulling the hoodie off and sighing at forgetting to return it to him. She glanced over the Wolverine design just before hanging the hoodie across a chair. Pinning up her hair she stared at it; she shook her head out of the nonsense and started up a shower—that was probably going to do nothing with the way she was feeling.

* * *

**Thanks for the feedback! I appreciate it!**


	5. Time

**Chapter 5**

**Finals are done! More Updates yay!**

Paige paced inside the lobby of the Dallas correctional center. The last two days had been epic; until Randy and John got thrown out of the Mark Calaway estate. So maybe them almost setting the place on fire and tearing down a few walls was over the top, but jail? Okay, maybe John and Randy were a little outrageous, but all about a good time right? Mostly, but as edgy as they had gotten lately-part of her began to wonder if the trouble was worth it all. Was it even about that? She waited for ages wishing this would fly by—but now with a totaled car—getting back to Chicago was going to be an adventure. John and Randy came out with smug looks on their faces as the guards handed them their belongings. The trio stepped out to the shabby roads exchanging faint looks. "Okay," Paige said crossing her arms and glaring at the two, "how are we going to get back?"

"Teleport maybe?" John yawned, "I can't even remember the last 48 hours...where's Kait?" He shook his head.

"She's made it back to..or never left," Randy added shrugging.

"Now we need to figure out how to get back before-" Paige was interrupted by blaring music as a Honda truck turned the corner. "You need a ride bro's?" The fist pumping guido stuck his head out the window, "we got plenty of room."

Randy scoffed rolling his eyes, "Of all fucking people...saved by the dude from saved by the bell?"

"It's better than nothing, man." John said brushing it off.

"Only fourteen hours of fist pumping," Paige laughed mocking Zack's dance, "but eh it gets us back."

"Rough ridin for hours baby," Zack shot her a wink-Randy growled.

"No passes at my girl prick," Randy squeezed his fist. Paige attended to his reaction; that was first.

* * *

AJ only woke up because the hail repeatedly hit the window-the silence around her was surprising because usually Paige would be rattling at her to get ready for practice-but nothing practice was long over. She checked the bottom bunk noticing that her bed hadn't been touched since Saturday night and hadn't responded to any calls or text since. Maybe they went to another party? Too unpredictable to really know if they were stuck in India or not by now. A.J. hopped out of bed staring at the hoodie-she shrugged knowing she should probably return it in class today. Good thing she decided to come back after all-she'd probably catch up with the crew soon, but then the fun and games started as a knock on the door made her jump-perfect feeling on a Monday . When swinging the door open she was baffled with Kaitlyn's disappointed grimace. "What happened?" AJ stepped to the side as Kait walked in.

"John and Randy are in jail," she plopped onto the beanie, "Paige is working on it."

"The story of our lives," AJ was in disbelief, "how the hell did they end up in jail?" Kaitlyn rubbed her forehead while squeezing her eyes closed.

"The last thing I remember...John saying something about Dallas...and strippers"

"Great.." AJ said sighing, "so they're in Texas...jail?"

Kaitlyn nodded, "Better than Mexico, I guess."

* * *

After a quick shower Aj hounded the closet while Kaitlyn knocked out. Different from the warm weekend she wore jeans to accommodate rain. She nudged Kait awake and threw the wolverine hoodie on. "Our favorite class," she said grinning. Kaitlyn laughed as they headed out to class.

**"**Did you see Jamar this weekend? That yours?"

"No, he couldn't make it," Aj frowned checking her phone, "Phil dropped me off Saturday-I forgot to give this back."

"Phil...?" Kaitlyn shook her head.

"Professor Brooks I mean," Aj corrected herself.

" Hmm." Kaitlyn grinned big as Aj awkwardly looked at her cell. " So you two are no longer in the student teacher zone?"

"Oh, nothing like that," Aj almost tripped over her own feet, "he just gave me a ride home that's all."

"That kind of ride huh?" Kaitlyn eyes amplified as Aj shook her head making a grimace.

"That's not what I meant," Aj flushed feeling her stomach rumble, "I'm starving." They stopped at vending machine. Aj picked the first thing she saw-pop tarts and a sprite; the perfect beyond late breakfast combination.

"You don't have to front Jersey," Kaitlyn grabbed some snacks for herself while Aj gulped down her sprite, "I won't judge you for wanting to bone him."

There went the sprite all over the floor-Kaitlyn definitely caught her off guard. "I don't..."

"You did didn't you!" Kaitlyns accusation echoed through the hallway.

Aj shook he her head quickly refuting Kait. "Kaitlyn! I wouldn't do that, I have boyfriend."

"Who's like a thousand miles away!" She raised a brow, "I would say it's pretty tempting."

"Distance doesn't effect anything between us...we just need to get use to it."

"The absence of nookie during your time apart will get to you." Kaitlyn half joked as AJ rolled her eyes.

"There was none of that to miss before, so I'm," she gave an obvious grin as Phil passed them into the room. Aj felt her phone buzzing and giggled at the message on her screen.

"Paige and them are on their way back, they hitched a ride with Zack."

"Exciting," Kaitlyn quipped as they walked into the empty room.

Half the class must have had a case of Dallas considering that it was deadly strange and at some point Kaitlyn was drooling on her desk sleeping away the spontaneous weekend.. Perfect Facebook picture—AJ took the daunting shot just as she lifted out of her deep sleep. "Good morning sunshine!" AJ laughed showing her the photo.

"I'm getting you back!" Kaitlyn retorted yawning big as AJ took another photo opportunity.

Phil let the class go early as the storm picked up. AJ waited behind to hand him his hoodie—Kaitlyn flashed a smile behind them as AJ shook her head. "Well look at you," Phil simpered at her, "I take it you like that hoodie."

"I was actually going to give it back," AJ gave a light laugh, "Though I do love x-men," she shrugged running her hands through her hair.

"Look, it's a bit chilly out," he said closing his laptop, "you don't have another jacket on you now, so just give it back when you remember."

"What if I don't remember?" Aj said jokingly while twisting the doorknob; she jerked back when the door relented from opening. "What the hell?" she pulled at the door forcefully, "why isn't it opening?" AJ glared out the small window seeing Kaitlyn glance at her waving as she tread down the hall. Of course she would lock them in here, quick vengeance on her behalf.

Phil laughed stepping pass her and attempting himself—he too was baffled by the locked door. "The likeliness of this happening," he said raising a brow.

"Very likely—when you have friends that thrive on this stuff," AJ leaned her head against the door sighing, "she can't leave us in here forever."

"That's a long time," he chuckled, "but I'm not surprised you've been on quite an adventure since you moved here."

"A little too much for my boring personality," AJ said sitting on the desk, "not my typical raw Monday I suppose.," she played with her hair more—she really needed to avoid that.

"There's definitely way to pass the time," he said cracking his knuckles-he opened the laptop and pulled up an extra chair. Aj tilted her head then relaxed and she slowly walked over to the seat. Kaitlyn better not drag this on for long. Though maybe AJ didn't mind—it's not like anything Kait said was serious. In no way was she attracted Phil. Nope. Her mingled thoughts wandered her eyes to Phil's arm seeing the unique drawing down his arm from the cut off on his sleeve. "You like tattoos Jersey?" He asked snapping her out of her phase—she shifted her attention the computer.

"I've taken some interest in them," she said as Youtube flashed on the screen, "how many do you have?"

"I lost count last year," he replied pushing his shoulders back, "they're a bit random."

How random? Aj's curiosity moved over her as an episode of Batman appeared on the screen. "Are you channeling me or something?" her excited eyes grew at the screen, "old school Batman?"

"Or I could lecture you on individuality in writing," he joked, "cause I know you'd rather do that."

"Sure Buddha," Aj said feeling normal again, "I've always wanted to spend a raw Monday listening to you talk," she laughed as he raised a brow.

"I can drop a few pipe-bombs to make it worth your while," he said grinning at her. It was electric in a way—how his humor embodied him. So maybe he was one of the few interesting professors to exist.

A few hours went by as they both chattered over various villainous storyline's from Marvel and DC—they hadn't even notice that the sun was now beaming through the window. Phil glanced at the door and hopped up pull the handle back. The door had been unlocked. "Jersey, guess your friend decided to let us out after all." AJ glanced back at him almost unexcited—but shook it off. She needed to get back to the dorms and check up on the others—and kick Kaitlyn's ass.

"Alright, I guess we utilized time fairly well," Aj stepped up to the door, "thanks for keeping me busy." she avoided her nerves overall.

"Before you go I wanted to give you something," Phil said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a bronze key.

"The key to the city?" AJ looking at the thing then shaking her head, "what's that to?"

"It's an office key—not too far from here," he quipped laughing, "you kept telling me that sometimes you preferred peace and quiet—I don't use this office much, so you can whenever you need to."

"Oh, no...it's fine," she started as he dropped the key into her hand.

"It's fine Jersey, I'm never there—someone should use it." AJ gave a slight nod putting the key into her bag.


	6. Impulse

**Chapter 6**

**Hello! I'm back at Syracuse University giving y'all an update! Thank you all for the feedback it really helps! Enjoy!**

* * *

Phil wandered around his condo mindlessly rearranging the furniture as if he had absolutely nothing to do. Well not really. So maybe it was just plain boredom that mutated in his head, but he would have the company of his girlfriend soon. Spending the day with April was interesting, though far from what he had planned prior and it didn't bother him the slightest considering it was some silly game her friend plotted. Other than that matter, April still lingered in his mind again and not that he wasn't being totally obscure, but talking to her in a non-student matter seemed natural. Maybe he just cared about all his students that way. So it couldn't be just be the fact that her spunky and sweet personality channeled in her wanting to be herself and with her first two weeks being anything, but peaceful—Phil offering her his unused office was simple. Speaking of which it was probably collecting a wave of dust particles; he'd go by and fix that up tonight since apparently his unknown diagnosis of OCD was kicking in. Yeah right.

Amy walked into his condo yawning big as he scrapped up the rest of his graded papers. "Looks like you're ready to plank," he said chuckling as he went into the kitchen as Amy hung up her jacket."

"It must be Monday, only had about five girls show up to practice today," Amy plopped onto the couch, "one was injured cheering at the game Saturday." Phil shuffled through the cabinet a moment before he turned to her and raise a brow.

"The blonde girl?" he remembered the fatal accident at the game which he was pretty sure 95 percent of the females present enjoyed seeing the blond doll plummet into pieces.

"Yeah, Kelly," she said yawning once more. Phil started up a pot of coffee. "I think I saw that crash and burn," he plopped next to her.

"Playing nice doesn't flow around them," she shook her head, "at practice they stay silent I wouldn't be surprised if they all hated each other."

"Sounds like the typical divas," he shrugged as April seeped into his mind again, "by any chance did April make it?" He asked almost as if it was automated for him to wonder.

"No, she was MIA along with Paige, guess they had a long night," she leaned onto his shoulder.

"I thought maybe she would've made it, I dropped her off a bit early," he wrapped an arm around her as she gave a curious glance.  
"That's nice of you looking out for others, I'm a little surprised," she said through a drowsy sigh; Phil knew she was about to be out cold soon and he'd probably wouldn't lean much on any sleep—he didn't need it. His phone's back-light beamed from the coffee table. He raised a brow curious to see who the message was from.

* * *

Paige, Randy, and John spent the last the twelve hours listening to One direction and Justin Bieber. Randy twitched at every moment of the atrocious tunes that echoed through the truck. "I thought the voices in my head were bad," Randy mumbled. With Randy wanting to punch him in the throat—Paige only hoped that this didn't turn into a horror story not that it wasn't already. She sent AJ and Kait a text as they finally entered the city they all sighed—anything, but this boy band fever. "Alright broski's we have returned to hell."

"You mean heaven," Paige said as Randy held the door open for her.

"Please, never call me a broski's again," Randy flared at Zack, "—sounds like something from the 90's—I'm not living through that again."

"Thanks anyway, but forreal your taste in music is fucked up" John said exhausted from their adventure—the trio used the back doors when returning to the dorms.

Paige flipped the light switch on throwing her jacket and shoes off. "Jersey?"

"Yup I'm here!" April said from her bunk, "have a good road trip?"

"Somewhat," Paige shrugged disregarding off the annoying ride back; she noticed April glued to her phone, "we only totaled my dad's jaguar, ruined a beautiful estate—not to mention that John and Randy spent the night in cell." Paige said while April giggled—not at her statement, but something on her phone. "Who you textin?"

"I heard..." April shook her head, "just a friend," she jumped from her bunk.

"I haven't seen anyone sparkle like that since Twilight," Paige laughed, "it's Jamar?"

"No..." AJ bit her nails, "I'm sure he's sleeping or something...just another friend." Aj slid her Pikachu slippers on. "I'm heading downstairs for coffee? Need one?"

"Yea i'll need one too, gota catch up on calc..hint don't ever get stuck in Texas."

April agreed giving a slight nod. She went downstairs into the student diner itching for the strongest coffee alive. Not that she needed it; she finished all of her assignments, but it was her addicting habit she embraced from home. The diner was silent hill, just the bored waitress and one other person present. She popped in her headphones grazing over 80's glam rock while texting Phil. In such a matter that she probably shouldn't be, but they were only discussing silly things—because talking to a professor like that was generally normally. Not really, but she didn't see anything wrong with it. A bleach blond-something caught her attention across the diner. That show off guy from the party had his face stuck to a computer screen—he glared up at her giving a small smirk. April returned with a blank look moving her attention back to her blackberry.

The freshly brewed coffee made her stomach growl as she grabbed a few muffins to go as well. Back down the dorm hall she noticed Randy standing against the wall with his arms crossed—he was talking to someone she couldn't see until she stepped a bit closer. _Kelly. _April only wondered how the girl only manage to get crutches after the payback Paige wailed on her. Must have fell the wrong way. AJ knocked a headphone out silently listening around the corner—one would say not to stick her nose where it didn't belong, but Kelly had been on a run lately with doing some not so nice things to others. "I know the real reason why Paige hates me Randy," Kelly's tone didn't change the slightest from her injury—she still had that phony innocent tone riddling at Randy.

"Really, Kelly don't start this again," Randy sighed in annoyance, "it hasn't nothing to do with what we had." April felt her ears tingle. What they had?

"It obviously does," Kelly cloyed her spin on words again, "and part of me thinks that you haven't let go of those feelings, otherwise she wouldn't be worried." April grimaced shaking her head. She wasn't the one to judge in the least, but knowing Kelly for the past week she'd gotten called "May," drink had been drugged, and was accused of being a lame-o. Guess this was more like an episode of Degrassi or something; no time for high school 2.0; this was rivalry land. An idea immediately boiled up—sure Paige had done her some justice at the football game, but April needed to hold her own. She quickly turned the corner knowing exactly where Kelly was standing. Randy stepped to the side as April collided with Kelly spilling the coffee onto her pink shirt. Kelly screamed. "Oops," AJ said tilting her head and smiling, "didn't see you hobbling there," Randy let out a chuckle.

"Do you know how much I paid for this shirt?" Kelly squealed at the large coffee spot. AJ let out a scoff.

"I guess you'll just have to dry clean your pretty little outfit," April was satisfied with her reaction, "Or I'm sure you can stop by Target, they'll have the same cheap material you were born to wear."

"You're the one to talk you freak loser," Kelly fired looking AJ up and down, "why don't you go back to your trash Jersey family and count your pennies." AJ eyes widened as fiery split inside her veins. No thoughts as she found her hand swinging across Kelly's cakey make-up—she then launched at the blondie—but Randy quickly held her back. "As much as I want to see you shut her up Jersey, it's not worth getting kicked out of here."

AJ kept her eyes on Kelly as the other blonde of the show appeared. Mr. showoff himself stepped in Kelly's aide as she held her stinging face. "You ever come at me again Kelly, I'll bite your fucking face off."

"Watch it there little girl," Dolph said opening his chops like it was his business he turned to Kelly, "don't let her threats fool you Kells, like you said she's trash—nothing, but a shell of a person."

"Unless you want a punt to the skull Dolphin, I'd get out of my path right now," Randy gritted his teeth. The two left an acrimonious energy as they left. April was far from calm as Randy walked her back to her dorm just annoyed as she.

When April kicked the door open; Paige immediately jumped seeing the anger in her eyes. "You okay?" Paige dropped her pencil. April shook her head setting the muffins down next on the desk. "I need to get some air," April pulled her Chucks on, "or I'm going to find Kelly and rip her throat out."

Paige grimaced at the name again. "I thought this was solved already," she clenched her fist. AJ pulled her hoodie on and grabbed her bag.

"You're seriously leaving?" Paige said shaking her head, "just ignore it Jersey—Kelly is never going to stop."

"I'm going for a walk," April tried hard not to let any anger out on Paige, "I don't do anger well," she stormed out the room before Paige could stop her.

* * *

April walked in no particular direction away from the campus. Sure. She was impulsive for leaving at such an uncanny time, but her mind was jumbled. She knew this feeling would boil up again eventually—being in this new place was becoming distressing too early. Why was she even here? The thoughts mingled over and over again. She hit the call button hoping that Jamar would answer. Just tell her that he was going to here soon and that it was going to be okay. Maybe she was too attached. He sensed that from her and he was ignoring her? Now she was in a negative spin. She reached into her bag pulling out the key Phil had given her. At first she thought that maybe it was a stretch, but a quiet place to clear her thoughts was waiting for her. He never used the office so she could go there for the night and get her act together.

About a mile and a half down the road she found the complex. She took some stairs up to the place and looked at her surroundings before easing in. The sight was comforting—it was more like a studio really. She threw her bag on the desk and looked around curiously. It really hadn't been touched in awhile. AJ walked into the small kitchen searching for her prime addiction. She brewed some Folgers and kicked back on the futon; taking deep breathes from her lingering anger. She looked up as she heard the door being opened. Phil flashed as surprised look as April stood up. "Oh, didn't think you would be here..." she said walking over to her bag, "I can go if..."

"No, it's fine," Phil assured smiling, "I'm not here to stay just wanted to make sure everything was in tact."

"Well, the coffee pot works and the lights don't flicker," April said grinning, "I'm good as long as I have both," her emotions flipped again as she sat back on the futon losing herself in her thoughts. Phil raised a brow.

"Something bothering you, Jersey?" Phil said walking over to the futon and sitting next to her.

"Yes actually," April sighed hesitating a bit, "I haven't been here a month and I'm a complete mess."

"No," Phil assured as AJ fought back tears, "you're not going to adjust over night April."

"I know, but I feel like I'm losing control," April sunk into herself. She was confiding in him because? "I'm sure you don't want to hear this..so I'll just go," AJ tried to leave, but felt him tug her arm back spinning her around. She was at his chest looking into his clear-green eyes. Her knees weakened being this close to him.

"You don't have to leave," he said lowering his voice into a smooth enticing tone. AJ only responded with something that was like a sigh as Phil moved his hands to the small of her back. She nodded. "I don't mind you using this place whenever you need break. Like I said and it's not weird at all that you're telling me what's bothering you—it's good that you're telling someone."

April was so focused on how close they were—she almost didn't hear a word from him. She bit her lower lip gazing into his eyes. Impulsion. That word flew over her head as she touched her lips to his—their kiss full of emotion—the hunger build as he brought her closer tightening around her waist. They consumed each other for a moments end—before reality hit again—April pushed him away gasping for air.

* * *

**Thank you again! Let me know what you think :) **


	7. Crazy Chicks

**Chapter 7**

**Hey lovelies! Just giving a great thanks to RonRon100, MelRyderLove43, ****xXxthegirlnextdoorxXx, Redheaded Bandgeek, ****tlc2492, Punkler, ****mnnie8778, ****VKxXx92, all of the Guest! And anyone else I didn't get to mention! Thank you for reading and your support!**

* * *

April gazed at Phil again holding her chest as her heart beat ramped up. The tension between the was daunting and knowing that she should feel immediate guilt...she wanted more. No, it was impossible—she was confused—upset and not thinking clearly. She sat on the couch feeling his eyes follow her. "God...I'm sorry...you must think I'm..." In desperate times of needing a paper bag; April knew she was going to collapse at any moment.

"Human," Phil said looking as shunned as AJ, "your emotions are spinning tonight," he sat next to her. She bit her nails confused at how calm he was—she watched as he grabbed the television remote and the screen flashed on. The storyline from the wrestling program didn't create much of a distraction, but it was enough for her to relax a little. The girl on the screen gazed into the eyes of the tattooed male as she spoke clearly engaging the audience and herself. _'You turn me on_.' April shook her head feeling as if the words spoken had come from her.

* * *

Paige laid next to Randy feeling every mist of insecurity she had; however she was okay at hiding it. Although Kelly was probably no threat to her and Randy—she couldn't help but think that there was something more underground that she didn't know about. Maybe that was it. Randy didn't like to talk about his past decision or even his feelings rather, but at times the mystery consumed her. Randy's eyes fluttered opened. He quirked a brow as Paige stared at the ceiling her black hair in perfect place.

"What's wrong?" Randy yawned while stretching.

"You're asking me?" Paige sat up crossing her arms, "just enjoying a few moments before calc."

Randy sighed jumping out the bed. "In which this will be the first day I've actually gone to class."

"After catching up last night—I don't even know that I can function with zero sleep." Paige closed her eyes yearning for five-minutes of rest. Randy lifted her out the bed standing her up and kissing her by surprise.

"We'll sleep when we're dead," he smirked, "let's get ready for an exciting day at school—maybe I'll give a few RKO's."

Paige and Randy stepped into calculus feeling a weird sense mingle in the air. Everyone looked so serious. Paige and Randy saw Eve sitting near the front; they took it into their mind that sitting behind her would probably be at their advantage. Eve tilted her head back smiling at the two. "You missed so much," she laughed a little, "how was Texas?"

"Just from the first week?" Paige raised a brow in disbelief, "it was interesting enough we hung out with your man."

"Who now?" Eve said turning around towards them.

"The long island guy," Randy sighed a little, "he saved us."

"Oh Zack!" Eve widened her eyes a little, "we're totally just friends."

"Friends like John and Kaitlyn friends?" Paige said sticking out her tongue.

"No! It's platonic...I mean he's cute and all but—." Eve was cut off by the slamming of the door.

Professor Cole entered the glass with a travel type podium; he fixed up the stand with precision opening up his lap top. "Can I have your attention please?" The class complied giving their undivided attention to Cole. "And I quote—'the Vice President of Syracuse Universityhas informed that there has been a series of pranks and hazing around the immediate campus as well a the dormitories. If anyone is caught plotting, performing, or mentioning these acts—they will be subject anywhere from suspension to immediate expulsion from the University.'"

"How lame," two female voices from the back snickered, "what's a little prank going to trouble anyway?" The British girl with curly agreed with her friend.

"Does is matter what we do, Layla?" The tall girl flipped her hair back, "I mean since we're flawless and all I'm pretty sure we can get away with any thing," she gave a high five to her friend.

"Watch it Michelle," the soft french voice of Mayrse laughed, "you may get suspended for saying that."

"No pranks in my book," the nerdy kid sitting next to Eve snorted, "I'll actually boycott against pranks." Professor Cole smiled at his justice stance.

"See class Gregory is the prime example of what all of you should stand for." Cole went to his suitcase and opened it up—a blue sticky substance squirted at his face. Loud boisterous laughs spread through the class.

"How'd you like that jackass!" A student yelled out at Cole as the unknown substance plastered over his face.

"Jericho! I'll have you suspended for this!" He pulled out a hanky struggling to clean the stuff off.

"You have no proof you assclown!" Jericho said trolling a smile while crossing his arms.

Cole glared over the class reaching into his suitcase and pulling up stacks of papers. "Since we're all talking pranks today," Cole said giving an evil laugh, "Here is a ten-page take home pop-quiz over the first three chapters. It must be completed by the next class or you will receive a solid F." Paige and Randy both rolled their eyes; just the day for them get caught up academically.

Paige looked over her shoulder noticing wandering eyes her way she shifted a little tapping Eve on her shoulder. "Who's the weird guy gawking like no one's business?" Paige glared his way; Eve shook her head as if it was some secret warning.

"That's Dean...don't know much about him, but he's supposedly better than me at math," she scoffed, "haven't had the time to challenge him yet though."

"Seems a bit creepy," Paige said rolling her eyes at him, "but anyway can you study buddy with me and Randy we're kinda in desperate need mathaholic."

"Oh, but of course," Eve gave a cocky smile, "plus Amy will have a fit if she loses any of her best players."

Paige sighed in relief. "You're a lifesaver! I'm totally gonna hook you up with Zack as a sweet reimbursement."

"But I don't—"Eve quickly stopped her sentence as the Long Island native took a seat next to her. Paige gleamed at giving a big grin as Eve got a giddy.

After two hours of an excruciating lecture Paige and Randy felt the need for some angry food—they decided to go to a burger joint a few blocks from the campus. April and Kaitlyn were chattering away stuffing their faces with cheese fries. "You've returned from le dead Jersey!" Paige smile grabbing a seat next to them.

"Where did you disappear to last night?" Randy inquired as AJ gave a look of shame.

"I went and made a complete fool of myself," April said sipping her Pepsi. John joined the crowd perking his ears at the conversation.

"What happened?" Paige said raising a brow, "did you go on streaking phase or something?"

"Try she savagely attacked my professor with probably the hottest lip lock since Jack and Rose...a little less tragic though." Kaitlyn blurted April flushed burying her face into the table.

"Damn Jersey, didn't know you had a wild side like that," John joked.

"Thanks Kait..." April said glaring at her two-toned friend—she still had to get her back for the little game she played the other day.

Paige widened her eyes completely lost at what happened. "Whoa...you kissed him?" Paige lowered voice giving a slight smile, "was it good?"

April lingered a bit looking for words to explain what exactly it she felt. "I..have a boyfriend," she said stabbing her fries with a the fork, "I wasn't thinking straight so does it matter?"

Paige's grin grew bigger as she noticed April's fidgeting. "So it was good then!"

"And you stayed there all night," Kaitlyn added to the spotlight, "I'm waiting for the grand finale."

"After that it was a bit awkward...we brushed it off and watched T.V."

"Insert missing scene here," John drew an imaginary T.V. Screen.

"Nothing missing...I fell asleep woke up and he had already taken off," April shrugged, "saved me from more embarrassment."

"Don't say that AJ," Kaitlyn sympathized with her a bit, "I'm sure it wasn't as bad as you think...plus he probably liked as much as you did."

April half smiled at the thought. What would it mean if he did?

"Are you gonna tell Jamar?" Paige said just before biting into her burger.

AJ felt the guilt rile up as she looked at her phone. She hadn't talked to him in so long, but maybe she should wait a bit before telling him—in person would be better.

* * *

The computer screen was becoming redundant. The words on the screen looked all the same and maybe it was because Phil was sick of grading papers, but he couldn't take his eyes off hers. The fact that they had kissed didn't make it any better. He knew April's mind wasn't in the right field at the time, but he was completely aware or else he would have never let it get to that point. Apart of him questioned his sanity for a moment. "You busy?" Her reluctant voice peered from the opened door.

"Not at all," Phil said nodding her in. April sighed sitting next to him. She probably hadn't said a word since after the awkward moment last night.

"I know you said that you understood I was out of it last night," April ranted, "but I just wanted you know that I am not some crazy obsessed—."

Phil laughed as AJ words spilled from her; she was legitimately worried that he thought less of her now? "Jersey, nothing about last night changed my opinion of you," he assured AJ felt relieved a little.

"Would it be too much still wanna hang out though?" April laughed herself, but at least this made things clear between them.

"Not at all," Phil said giving a playful wink, "plus I kinda dig crazy chicks," he said jokingly before AJ left.

Kelly stood at the corner watching April leave Dr. Brooks classroom with a silly grin on her face. She turned to Dolph who raised a brow speculating on the same thoughts as Kelly. "So, you're sure you saw April leave his condo last night?" Kelly lowered her voice to Dolph waiting for the scoop.

"I wouldn't lie to you Barbie!" He said flashing his phone with clear cut photo, "it may not be much now, but I wouldn't doubt it turning into a lot more."

Kelly's smug lit up her ego. "Perfect, we just keep watching them and finally when we get the right evidence—that's one more dirt I dust off my list."

"And what about Paige?" Dolph said flipping his spaghetti strands back.

"Don't worry about that bitch—," Kelly's vengeful tone grew louder, "I know exactly what I'm going to do to get her out of my way—she wants to play big girl games? Fine, but this is my town, my college and I'm not letting anyone surpass me."

* * *

** More drama from Barbie and wow can April and Phil pursue this friendship? I'll be exploring through my mini angles too as you can see I hope you enjoy them as well!**

**Let me know what you think if you have a moment and BACI! :)**


	8. Denial

**Chapter 8**

**October 10****th**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Kaitlyn dreaded the morning knowing that being late to this chemistry lab was going to bite her in the ass. Surprisingly this time; it really had nothing to do with partying or getting into fatuous trouble by far—but more so a lack of sleep; the why was probably the most annoying. At first she imprecated she wouldn't let the status of her and John's relationship warp her into some sad resigned mess. Ultimately she still had feelings, therefore the mutual agreement with the whole no strings attached thing was becoming not so mutual anymore. Of course it was becoming emotional for her; too cliche for her own liking, but maybe she just needed to clear her mind. So at this point she had spent a little more time this early morning in the gym.

An unnecessary long shower is probably what made her rush a little more. She threw on some school spirit sweats and a tank; no need to get all fancy for a lab that she was late to anyway.

Arriving to class late apparently was a curse because it hadn't even started yet. John and Eve were already there waving for Kait to join their table. John immediately gave her curious gaze—maybe it was her irritation about them was bit more obvious; though she didn't say anything about it prior.

"You okay?" John said sliding over a cup of coffee; Kaitlyn shrugged and gave slight sigh.

"Perfectly fine," she forced out he words. It really shouldn't have gotten to her like this; she turned to Eve to make any distraction on her obvious facial expressions. "What's with the delay?"

"Campus update says the professor is being replaced by some one else," Eve said showing Kaitlyin her the email, "which is great I may get another chance to retake that quiz from last week and do better."

"What you get?" Kaitlyn asked seeing a few people enter the class. Jersey was one of them followed by two twin girls with smug looks on their faces.

"I got an A minus," Eve rolled her eyes in disappointment as Kaitlyn raised a brow.

"Eve that's great!" Kaitlyn gestured her head in disbelief, "give yourself a break!"

"Hey I was on a ninety-six streak!" she fired confidence, "plus I get a break tonight. I have a date," she smiled.

"Oh with Zack?" Kaitlyn zoned in, "thought you weren't into him?"

Eve shrugged a little. "I've been talking to him for a couple of weeks and he's a really nice guy, okay?"

"Are you guys going to go fist pumping or something?" John chimed in, "sounds like your ideal date!"  
"Not sure—it's more of a surprise," she said shyly as she flushed. AJ joined the table almost startling every one as their eyes widened. John furrowed his brows taking off his hat before he spoke.

"Not trying to be dick or anything," John said bracing himself, "but you look like a Latina barbie doll."

AJ was lost as she shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

"Your hair," Eve said agreeing with John, "too light...it's totally not you."

AJ was a little lost as everyone threw comments at her hair. She hadn't touched it. "Guys I did nothing to my hair, but wash it this morning."

Kaitlyn however shrugged in disagreement. "It's something different I do that all the time."

AJ reached into her bag a pulled out a mini mirror that she had almost forgotten about; her burning expression said it all. "What the fuck!?" AJ fell back into her set gritting her teeth. After practice this morning someone must have gotten into her shampoo. It was too obvious by now that Kelly was the player and now AJ was walking around looking like a frilly duplicate. "That bitch," AJ said squeezing her fist together, "I swear I'm going give her the beating of her life!."

"She's not worth shit—it just a little hair dye," Kaitlyn added, "I have plenty we can fix."

"Perfect timing for Chemistry," John joked; in which he then received five-finger stingers from all three ladies. The slam from the class door startled everyone back as a tall man entered the room.

"Hello class," the prickly voice put silence over the room, "if you would please sit down and shut up." Everyone obeyed as the new Professor put on a white-coated jacket. "You can refer to me as Professor Kane. I prefer my first name because there are seven other Professor's with my last name—unfortunately they are still alive."

Kane took out a handful of class notes ready to lecture. "Now here I've been told that new international student program has been approved this semester," he said looking towards the back of the room, "is Stephen Farrelly present today?"

"Right here fella," the red haired wolf spoke.

"Alright then I need all of you Kaninite's to split evenly into three's," he pointed over the group. Kaitlyn departed to the Irish guy and the African dude with dreadlocks. "Kofi," he said greeting her at ease—he had no accent must have been a twist on the program or something. Stephen on the other hand gave her a natural warm smile. Kait wasn't sure if she smiled back or not—her mood was still glum.

Eve had the guts in the class as she slowly raised her hand. "Sir...Kane," she tried her best to cover her fear, "do we still have the option to retake the quiz from last week's class?"

Professor Kane glared at her for awhile before answering he out quizzes from the week prior and pulled out Eve's. "This is the grade you want to change...Ms. Torres?" He said raising a brow.

Eve nodded without hesitation. "I hate that I fell below my usual ninety-six."

Kane shook his head. "I don't mind making any of you suffer with a retake, however I suggest that you embrace this hate that you have for your grade."

"Embrace it?" Eve crossed her arms, "I can do better."

"Really can you?" He fired his eyes over the class, "Can any of you?"

"The two words we were thinking about consisted of the word 'it' not so much embrace though." Shawn yelled from the back as him and Hunter chuckled.

Kane slammed down his fist making the room shake. "Can someone tell me what Murphy's Law is?"

AJ took into her knowledge to answer the easy question. "Not chemistry, but the law is anything that can go wrong, will."

"Exactly." Kane said crossing his arms, "and if all of you don't take into your account to take this class to your utmost abilities. I will fail you." Silence hit the room again as Kane gave out a sadistic smile. "Now then let's blow shit up!"

"Alright, guys we got this," Eve cracked her knuckles, "to get the right reaction from the solution we need to on point with our measurements," Eve pulled out her notebook, "now last night I didn't get a chance to gather all of my notes, but I've done this plenty of times back in high school."

AJ pulled her hood over her head in fear of anyone noticing her awful new hair. From the truly warm-hearty Kelly fucking Blank. "I did all of my notes so we shouldn't miss anything," AJ glanced at her phone lingering over Jamar's name for a moment. For some reason missing him didn't indulge her at all, but maybe that was because she was nostalgic. Would she ever see him again anyway? She sighed knowing that it was going to be okay—her worrying was out of proportion. The tuning out became more adamant once her phone lit up with a new text message. -_Thor's out tonight! Amy had to run off tohost a seminar...be my movie ally? _AJ smiled at the message from Phil—well as if she had anything better to do..and with them being past the whole awkwardness—she guessed a movie would be so bad. And it was Thor after all. -_kay...but only if you pay for the movie and all of the sour skittles I like. Also there's a Mexican food restaurant across from the theatre and I know you wanna take me! ;). _Aj grinned as she hit the send button.

"You finally seeing Jamar this weekend?" Eve said noticing AJ's crazy smile as she carefully mixed the solutions together.

"Soon I hope," she said with no energy, "he's always...busy or something."

"Or something..." John said trying not to get slapped again, "you know maybe you two should break it until you can figure something out."

AJ disagreed. No one knew what they had—they only assumed. "It's just all about time...look I'll see him soon and everything will be okay."

"Denial," Eve said sliding the formula to John, "everyone has been telling me I need a break—girl you need one too," Eve said turning around as one of the degenerates in class stood in the middle of the room.

"Important announcement!" Shawn said getting everyone's attention, "we have figured out the best chemical demonstration in college!"

Hunter stepped next to him up to no good while he held a flask shaking it drastically. "This is what happens when a chemical bond clashes!" as soon as he removed the cork from the flask a loud explosion spread across the room. The classroom was now whiter than Christmas as the pasty solution stuck to everyone.

* * *

AJ sighed in relief as her natural hair color shined from the mirror. "Thank you so much Kait," she said grabbing the blow dryer, "I thought this hideous day would never end."

"Anytime, and me and you both," Kaitlyn said sighing as Paige entered the dorm throwing her things down she kicked a few items out of her way with a look of great rage on her face.

"What did Kelly do now?" AJ said knowing that anger all too well, "Paige?"

"Surprisingly Barbie hasn't pissed me off today—it's my ever so hopeless boyfriend."

"Whoa I thought you two were good?" Kaitlyn raised a brown, "what happened?"

"In jail again!" Paige threw her hands up almost screaming, "for awhile I thought I was just phase—I never thought his drinking would become this much of an issue."

"You think it's that serious?" AJ said shaking her head, "he doesn't seem like he's drinking that much."

"It's because he's cautious when he's around others, but I notice these things when it's just us..."

"He needs help then, Paige, you can't wait and just hope that he'll stop," Kaitlyn sympathized with her as AJ agreed.

"Kait's right, Paige the longer you wait the worse,"

Paige sighed falling back onto the bed. "I know...I'll find a way to fix it," she jumped up ignoring her bottling concern she grabbed her calc book, "I have a study night with Dean, because Eve has date night...though I'm not fond of him—I need my alternative," she walked out the door.

AJ sighed skipping to the closet as she took out some jean shorts and a leopard tank; Kaitlyn cocked a brow. "Where you goin?"

"Oh just to see the new Thor movie," AJ glowed looking through he organized Converse rack, "turning this Tuesday frown upside down."

"You're certainly not going with Casper?" Kaitlyn laughed crossing her arms giving the look of shame.

"Nope, Phil." AJ took out a flat iron, "Amy's out at some seminar thing the team, so he invited me," she shrugged.

"Okay," Kaitlyn said skeptical at the whole friendship between AJ and Phil, "so when the savoring of the kiss happens again—"

"Not going to happen," AJ laughed, "we're not awkward any more it was a little mistake we're past it now," AJ didn't notice she was rambling.

"I'll doubtfully take you're word," Kaitlyn said grimacing at her phone, "i hope you have fun while I just sit here and wait for my booty call."

"Please," AJ said making an interesting face while looking back her, "not on my bunk at least."

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! Stand by for the next chapter which will pretty much be a "Date" chapter. We've got about three dates going on. **

**AJ and Phil? How will the night turn out for the two? Are they really over what happened?**

**Eve and Zack**

**Dean and Paige. More like a study night, but we'll call it a study date. How will Paige react to hi****m? Is Dean really the creepy guy everyone says he is?**

**Also someone decides to make a surprise visit:)**

**And much more! Including the booty call! ;)**

**As always thank you for reading and review if you have a minute!**


	9. Static

**Chapter 9**

** Part 1 :**

**Enjoy!**

As Kaitlyn entered her dorm Eve was staring in the mirror. "Ready for your date with Zack?" Kait said stretching back onto her bunk. Eve flashed a smile and flipped her locks back.

"Indeed," she said grabbing her purse, "finally feels good to do something other than studying." Both ladies perked at the small knock on the door.

"Ah excited about your new boyfriend then?" Kaitlyn giving a wink, "I hope you two have fun."

Eve laughed shaking her head. "He's definitely not my boyfriend," she took a deep breath before leaving the dorm. She gleamed at Zack who was wearing a vote for Pedro shirt and dark jeans; and luckily she didn't over dress too much as her confidence spiked in the casual black dress she wore. Okay, maybe she was a little over dressed. "Ready Bronco girl?" Zack said checking her out.

Zack lead Eve to his green Kia Soul and held the door open for the Colorado native. He hopped in the drivers seat firing the engine up as a blast of Justin Bieber's 'Boyfriend' embodied the car. Eve covered her ears furrowing her brows. "Can we listen to something else maybe?" Zack gave an assuring nod as he changed the radio station. Some song by One direction played that Eve had never heard before she shook her head and grimaced a little. Was she being too picky?

"Feel free to chose a station," Zack said calmly. Eve smiled changing to mixed station. Beyonce's 'Let me Upgrade you' played. Eve was in love with the song and carried on singing it. She looked over to Zack who also was enjoying the tune. Eve giggled—only Zack would sing this with her.

They pulled up to the bowling alley that was a little of a surprise to Eve, but she did love bowling as cheesy as it was. The checked in at the counter and Zack did his signature fist pump while taking Eve's hand and leading her to their station. "Ready to get guttered, Eve?" Zack said lacing up his bowling shoes. Eve grinned at the challenge.

"Me guttered? I've been bowling every since I was two, I got this." Eve said rubbing her hands together.

"Alright let's make a bet!" Zack said winking at her, "Ms. Perfection."

"Okay I'm down—what's the bet?" Eve put her hands to her hips and held her head high.

"If I win you have to come with me, to the Rio Grande and have one Bud-light lime and fist pump with the mariachi."

Eve took the challenge nodding her head. He wasn't going to win so it didn't matter. "And if I win, your due to me is a surprise," she teased sticking out her tongue, "ready?"

The tenth round Eve was near a hundred points and Zack was trailing behind her at least ten points behind. "So I guess I won the bet," Eve said dusting her shoulder off, "Who's getting guttered now?" She winked.

Zach nodded in agreement at his loss. "Alright Bronco girl you got me," he said sitting next to her, "so what's my poison?"

Eve's grin was ambiguous as she smiled big at him. "Follow me," she grabbed him by the arm leading him out the venue.

* * *

The movie theater on a weekday was beyond wrong, but in some fulfilling way better because no one was in there. AJ sat next to Phil staring at him while he was staring at the wide screen. Not that she was missing anything special just the previews. Maybe it was a little creepy for her to doing so, but it more nerves than anything. It made no sense really—they were just hanging out so she didn't need to feel so uneasy. Being around him made her more curious than ever. What would be like to test the waters? Should she even feel curious;AJ quickly turned away from him as his gaze moved from the screen to her.

Then of course she had to do something more uncanny; like fidget with the box of skittles like they were really interesting. "Something on your mind?" Phil said catching AJ drifting, she flashed a nervous smile and shook her head. "No...," she said shifting a little.

The initial problem that remained when the movie ended AJ most certainly did not want to go back to the dorms. How about that Rio Grande? They chattered a bit about the grand movie as the credits played. AJ managed not get all awkward again; nothing between them was too bad—she was probably still feeling antsy from the unanswered questions. The theater was dim again and with no one around they didn't even notice.

"Thor really brought the hammer down in that movie," AJ gave an innocent smile not realizing that what she just said was risque.

Phil raised a brow grinning at AJ. "Yeah, reminds me every time I bring the hammer down," his glib response festered; AJ's mind she played a long with the light flirting.

"Oh, so you're the king of Asgard or something?" AJ bit her lower lip letting her shyness float away for a bit.

"Sure," Phil shrugged winking at her, "I'm the god of thunder and you're struck in the king presence now."

"The best in the world..." She smirked gleaming at him, "what does that mean again?"

"I'm there best there is at what I do," he moved his eye's over hers.

"Oh really?" AJ moved closer to him as the static between them intensified. "Physically or emotionally?" She was playing with fire.

"Both," Phil said grazing over her and damn he smelled good—AJ inhaled closing her eyes to the delightful aroma.

"Alright," AJ said channeling her crazy, "So what happens if I switch it up—go all Wolverine on your ass and cut you?"

"Oh really just like my hoodie huh? I guess I could go big and green and smash on you?"

"Okay Hulk, so you want to smash me now?" AJ twirled her hair, "now I know what you were really thinking in your office that night." There was that underlying feeling. A.J. didn't need to go there; she could have just left the light flirting alone, but tingling for inside her body wanted more.

How much more? She caught herself x-ray through him again. Curling closer to him she prepped her small body into his lap—straddling him. She was very aware that she was changing into that wild girl itching to break free. It wasn't her being irrational or sporadic; that was past due—this was all in her discretion. They were both in relationships and they were inevitably attracted to each other—a predicament both of them could not take head on.

At least not until now.

"A.J..." Phil breathed as AJ hovered over him, "we should probably get going," he said with the most straight-stern look she had ever seen from him.

AJ didn't want ambiguity of any kind at this moment. She curled her hips pushing into his lap feeling his hardness beneath her. Yeah, they could get going alright. She brought her lips to ear letting her seductive tone flow naturally "Is that what you really want? Professor?" Phil groaned from her sudden movement. AJ couldn't help, but smirk.

"Dammit A.J!" Phil fired with a look in eyes she had never seen before. Lust. "I'm not going to lie," he continued gripping her ass tight, "I wanted to fuck you on the spot that night—every night I dream about having you on that desk—and in this theater right now we have an open opportunity that we've been burning to collide with since the first day we met."

AJ felt that sensation again only this time; it wasn't nerves telling her to run away—it was those butterflies in her stomach that made her nerves tingle.

It was also that strong sensation between her legs that she had been trying to ignore for weeks.

"What's stopping you now?" A.J. knew the possibility of him going back to square one. The farther this went it became infidelity on both sides and apparently that was wrong.

Phil's grimy eyes sent chills down her spine—good chills as she realized that he was probably about to go ham on her and knock all those questions to the moon. "A.J. if we do this here, I'm going to continue to fuck you during the drive to my place. Then I'm going fuck you in every room in my condo until you're begging the best in the world for mercy."

"Talk is cheap," A.J. returning his glib grin. She didn't feel trapped with him and that's the excitement she needed.

"I'd like to test that theory," Phil said moving his hands to her waist and pulling her even closer to him. Their lips crashed too suddenly and AJ quickly lost herself again. This time she didn't want to push him away or flip out like some good girl—she knew exactly what she was feeling and how far she wanted to go. She moaned into his mouth as the exotic taste of their tongues magnified. Phil slipped under her shirt sliding it off and she proceeding to getting his off was effortless. Those tattoos looked all too familiar, but then again she had dreamed about him like this too many times to count. He unhooked her bra and threw it somewhere—getting caught didn't worry either of them. A.J. arched her back as he move his hands to her breast teasing at her nipples; the sweet moaning in his ear was melodic.

A.J. tugged at his belt and unfastened the zipper and immediately his swollen member sprang up right into her palm. She squeezed—stroking him at pace while they drowned deep into their kiss. Phil roared beneath his breathe flipping her horizontally onto the complex theater chairs wasting no time when pulling her shorts off. He teased her core driving her over the edge. "Phil!" She pleaded arching her back more and lifting her hips. Phil smirked loving the begging gestures as she ached for him. "Tell me what you want A.J," he rubbed her core faster as the wetness from her magnified. She wanted him inside her now. "You!" she said spinning for air—

Phil chuckled as the answer certainly wasn't satisfying enough."Tell me exactly what you want A.J."

A.J.'s mind was somewhere far; her body was responding with immediate need. "Fuck me!" A.J. let the words go like a loose cannon. "Hard!"

Phil loved hearing her say the words. Forbid if he was being a pervert, but this is what she wanted. He pressed his engorged flesh against her core looking into her raging brown eyes; reality hit her all over again.

It couldn't happen. Not like this—she slid her bare body from underneath his. He didn't stop her. Maybe it was because he realized the fault they were doing too. Maybe he was being just as impulsive as she. The whole time they were trying to convince themselves that being friends was the only option, but standing wrong on that theory proved that they needed to figure out what they wanted within their own relationships before making a mistake that could haunt them. Phil retrieved all of their clothing putting all awkwardness aside again. How did he do it? A.J. dressed waiting for him to say something..anything, but his silence told her that this was a conversation for another time.

* * *

** Thanks again for all the reads and review! Keep them coming! That was a little intense, but I have much more coming with Phil and AJ's relationship!**

**Part two will continue the adventurous night! As said in Chapter 8: someone returns and Kelly has some new plans into the motion!**

**Baci!**


End file.
